


In the Shadows

by Savvylicious



Category: Dragon Age: Origins, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M, also angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvylicious/pseuds/Savvylicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request. Templar/Mage AU with Thorin Oakenshield and Bilbo Baggins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> [ I am always accepting requests! I hope you enjoy. ]

The night air of Ferelden seeped into the the stone walls of The Circle and made the hallways and floors cold. Thorin had just returned from a night watch and was more than looking forward to stretching out someplace cozy and warming his frozen toes. Passing the library, he noticed the fireplace lit and the door slightly ajar, and a smirk pulled at his bearded lips. He checked up and down the halls before sliding in silently and closing the door behind him.

Bilbo Amell, a warlock that was quite gifted in the arcane elements of Earth (and a mage whom he was _particularly_ fond of), was comfortably seated at a table, reading a scroll and enjoying a sweet bun. Thorin watched him for a moment, then cleared his throat. Bilbo looked up and offered him a genuine smile, closing the scroll and setting his bread aside. He gestured that the templar come join him and Thorin closed the distance between them gladly.

For a while the two simply talked of little things, of the days they had not seen each other. Of things that had amused them, or worried them. The growing tension between the mages and the templars concerned them both.

It was Bilbo who eventually initiated their more intimate contact, gloved hands coming to rest against the column of Thorin’s neck and the broadness of his chest. Thorin hesitated for a moment, forever caught in the debate of whether or not they should continue this fantasy of theirs, but as usual, found it a losing battle. The firelight turned Bilbo’s hair to gold and Thorin thought that there was not a more beautiful sight to be seen. He brought their mouths together and held the littler man closer to him, basking in the warmth of their shared affection. Bilbo kissed him with growing fervor, tugging loose his ponytail and tangling his deft fingers in the coarse fineness of Thorin’s hair.

Any more and they would go too far and be caught they knew, but the prospect was so thrilling. The danger and forbiddenness of it drove them on, tugging harshly at the robe and armor that kept them from each other.

So veritably it was a good thing that the loud echoing of a door down the chamber hall tore them apart. Thorin quickly stood, much to Bilbo’s disdain, and began to head to the door. Bilbo scurried after him and tugged the templar down for a more chaste kiss, one of goodbye.

Thorin smoothed his hair and slipped out of the Library, walking briskly back to his own quarters. Bilbo remained in the doorway, sighing wistfully, and turned back inside only when he could no longer see the templar’s retreating form in the darkness.

Wynne joined him shortly afterwards, taking her usual seat by the fire. If she noticed Bilbo’s mussed hair or the redness of his cheeks and lips she made no comment of it. He always remained blithe in her presence, despite knowing that she only pretended to be unaware because of their friendship. Wynne, being the motherly figure she was, would have liked to give him a piece of her mind, but she did not. If it was her ignorance that gave them bliss, fleeting though as it was, then she would go on acting as if nothing was amiss at all.


End file.
